Assassin's Creed: Rio Grande Pistolero
by dac1287
Summary: This is a spin-off of Assassin's Creed...well my own version of Assassin's Creed. This story takes place in south Texas and has some truth to it as well as some fiction. Please enjoy!


Assassins Creed:  
>Rio Grande Pistolero<p>

Chapter 1

I have a shot of ending the merciless deaths that they are responsible for. True power is never given away without consequence. As I beautifully pierce the skin between my blade and the monsters throat I can see all the horrible things this man has done for years. My eagle vision doesn't lie. My blade punctures through his throat while all men of the cartel are unaware of their boss's last breath of air being taken. My target of the night quietly gurgles, remembering that his mouth is now a pool of blood, "..save us..". His eyes close, I quietly whisper "..no.."  
>"..in nomeni patri, et filli, et spiritus sancti..."<p>

Kill one save thousands..for now. The cartel men draw out their magnums and colt .45's and all point to me. My adrenaline rushing, I see them start firing at me as I quickly take out and throw four poison- stunt-smoke bombs to the ground. My armor stops the bullets from penetrating to my body. As my mask protects me from breathing in the poisonous gas, the sinoloua's cartel are now choking, gasping for air and aimlessly still firing.

My two altered hidden blades have 20 feet of razor sharp chains attached that are gas pumped for mid-ranged combat. Both hidden blades are shot out from both my arms into two of the henchmen's chest that were on both right and left side of me; killing them instantly. With my hidden blades shot out I use a style form of combat I learned while I was hunting down a target in Brazil called capoeira. My razor sharp chains with hidden blades on both ends start to cut down my enemies. I assassinate all 10 cartel men with my quick, agile abilities and the poisonous gas they were breathing in during the seemingly long 5 minutes of bloody battle.

My target's name was Angelo San Diago. He was the captain of Los Zetas. A gang that takes orders and is the muscle of a more dangerous gang known as the sinouloa cartel. A Mexican cartel whose main source runs in the Mexican state of Sinouloa. Growing up in the valley and spending half my years in Mazatlan, Sinouloa, I had seen the true face of their evil. San Diago had drugs being trafficked from Mexico to America through the city of Madero, Tx. He was running all this and hiding out in Alamo, Tx; about 45 minutes away from his "shipment service". Taking him out would slow down the drug process...slow it down..it's a shame that it'll be impossible to stop them completely. Any time given to us is helpful. Even if it's only slowing them down it'll still get hard drugs off the streets for 6 months. It'll be a huge dent in their wallets and a message will be delivered; we will not allow their terror to spill over to a once proud and safe city, and there are those who are willing to stand up against them.

It's time to move. Nothing must be left behind. I turn the gas on high from the gas stove of the kitchen and place bottles of flammable household cleaning products in the microwave. I set the microwave to 20 minutes and I find my way to the exit as I leave this place to burn to the ground. It will look like an accidental fire and there will be no suspicion of my doings. As I ride off 10 miles down the road I feel and see the huge explosion that is now my background. My Kawasaki ZZR250 takes me back to Kingsville, my place of refuge. If I were ever to be caught I would want it to be miles away from my family...for their safety.

I am finally home. My body aches for a shower and some much needed rest. There are some nights that I wonder if i will be able to see the sunshine again tomorrow. I know my time will come but until that time I will slow down the process as much as I can and protect my family and bring honor back to the city.

Rio Grande Pistolero

Chapter Two

It is 5:30 a.m. I have class in two and half hours. I start my daily morning routine with a brief workout, followed by a hearty breakfast. I usually have my morning oatmeal along with eggs and bacon. Protein is essential for my day. Kingsville, Tx is my place of isolation. It's better this way, that way I wont be able to be tracked down on a rainy day. Over the years I have come to call this place my home. Although this war I am in with the cartel truly suffocates my true home, Mission. My paradise is also lost. Mazatlan will never be the same. Kidnappings, robberies, corrupt officials, tyranny, naracarcism, and evil is all that is left for my mother's hometown. All hope is lost over there. They have over-taken more than half the country. The cartel have bought off any kind of enforcement that was left over there. There are no rules now. The only rules and laws they have left are those of the Mexican Cartel. Los Zetas and the Sinaloa Cartel controls everything now. All they bring is fear and evil to what I have grown up to love. They have taken that away from us. Now their reign of terror is starting to spill over to the U.S. This is where we come in. I come from a blood-line of Spaniard assasins's, or pistoleros. My uncle is from Spain. He fought long and hard for what he believed in at his home country. His battles were coercive and endless at the time being. His deeds were never forgotten...or diminished. His battles were constantly bloody and sacrificial, but the war he had long fought was finally won. It is true what they say, there will always be strength in numbers and fortuitousness. I am the only one of my family that has the genes and skills of a pistolero. I have been trained well and hard for as long as I can remember. When I was younger it was all just a game to me. Learning how to free run at the age of 5, perfecting the arts of Aikido, Eskrima, and Nin-jitsu. I grew up to become the perfect assassin without even knowing it.

Family, justice, and honor...these are the values that are guiding my blade. I am 23 years old and I fight for what I believe in. I am the protector of south Texas. What I once loved is now lost. Now they are trying to take away my sanctuary, my home. I refuse to let this happen. Having San Diago out of the picture; I have left a huge dent in the cartel's process of drug-smuggling. I know this isn't enough to stop them...but it will slow them down..for now. Now its just a matter of investigating and locating my next target. Bringing them down little by little is all I can do. Its crucial to know where and how I must go next. I live two lives. I am also a college student, the perfect disguise for an assassin. I am your average college student by day, and a professional assassin at night. For now, I am only a college student. I must not give anybody any suspicion for what I truly am, so I go to class and do what all other normal students do during class, take notes and not pay attention to the professor.

This is just an idea of an assassin's creed spinoff. It does have some truth to it along with fiction. Please comment and tell me what you think!

I will finish this story, and It's not going to take me a year. I'll finish a chapter per month starting this month of July 2011. My next chapter will be complete by the end of the month. Later on I am going to have this story as a crossover of kingdom hearts!

Please comment! :D :D :D


End file.
